


Nothing Says Family Bonding Like Sand, Sun, and Salt

by MapacheLuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Day Fic, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapacheLuna/pseuds/MapacheLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well,” Nekoma’s vice captain stands amidst the chaos, smile benevolent as he watches his ace jump into the fray. “This is going to be a fun day.”</p><p>“Mad Dog-chan! Stop that! Don’t bite your stepbrother! Tetsu-chan, where’s the spray bottle?!”</p><p>“I’m adopted,” Kunimi deadpans to the quiet big-eyed kid with the dark hair, who only blinks at him before offering him a slice of watermelon.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Iwaizumi sighs, rubbing a hand down his face. “We're off to a great start.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Says Family Bonding Like Sand, Sun, and Salt

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I may have felt a LITTLE bad about the last tumblr prompt/drabble I published... 
> 
> >_>"
> 
> So here's another prompt, the ever classic beach day/team-family-bonding fic that we are all so desperately wondering when Haikyuu will give us. Something nice and fluffy to ease the hurt of the last one~

“This is a nice spot, isn’t it?” Oikawa plants his hands on his hips, looking around with a smile like he’d just rediscovered Atlantis, not just found an empty patch of sand big enough for two high school volleyball teams. “I think we’ll all fit here.”

Kuroo hums as he saunters up next to him, glancing around for a beat before staking his umbrella into the sand at their feet with an air of finality. “I like it. Good job, babe.” Iwaizumi groans when Oikawa bites his lip and tilts his face up into the kiss Kuroo was pressing onto his cheek, gigging the entire time. 

“Please tell me this entire trip isn’t going to be like _that_ ,” Matsukawa mutters next to him, Hanamaki making quiet gagging noises on the other side.

“No,” Yaku storms by before Iwaizumi can even open his mouth, dragging the reluctant pudding-haired setter by the back of his shirt and the freakishly tall kid by the ear. “It’ll get worse.”

“Yaku-saaaan, ow-!”

“Fuck this, I’m going home,” They hear Kyoutani mutter behind them, but Yahaba snaps back before they can even react.

“No you’re not, come back here-” They wisely keep facing forward when the sound of a muffled curses and bodies hitting the sand with pained yelps erupt behind them. 

“Aw shit, ow, watch where you kick that stuff-!” 

“Well,” Nekoma’s vice captain stands amidst the chaos, smile benevolent as he watches his ace jump into the fray. “This is going to be a fun day.”

“Mad Dog-chan! Stop that! Don’t bite your stepbrother! Tetsu-chan, where’s the spray bottle?!”

“I’m adopted,” Kunimi deadpans to the quiet big-eyed kid with the dark hair, who only blinks at him before offering him a slice of watermelon.

“Oh yeah,” Iwaizumi sighs, rubbing a hand down his face. “What a great start.”

* * *

 

They actually manage to get the angry tangle of sandy limbs apart with the combined efforts of Watari, Kindaichi, and Oikawa’s spray bottle, although what may have really been the key to whole operation may have been when the tall kid -Haiba- had scampered up and asked if he could join; Nekoma’s ace had immediately rolled out of the mess and bolted, leaving Kyoutani and Yahaba to scamper up and hang their heads liked naughty children while Yaku of all people scolded them. Iwaizumi figured it was about time to step in when his kouhai started shifting uneasily and scratching blatantly at what must have been metric tons of sand inside their clothes. 

After mounting his rescue -in no small part because Yaku got distracted by the other bouncy middle blocker bounding by with the tiny libero under his arm, eyes locked on the water ahead,- Kuroo chose to pounce then, wielding bottles of sunblock like weapons.

And so there they were now, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Iwaizumi sitting in a slightly sticky line on one of the bigger towels -that had Hello Kitty of all things on it,- watching Kuroo slather sunscreen onto a very stiff and pink Kindaichi, while Oikawa helped Kenma with his right next to him, chattering happily away.

“Look at them,” Hanamaki snorts, crossing his arms. “Have you ever actually _seen_ anything more domestic?”

“I dunno,” Matsukawa scratches his chin thoughtfully. “My dad gives my mom foot rubs when she gets off her shift.”

“Your mom is a nurse,” Iwaizumi points out. “And your parents are married. They,” He jerks his chin towards where Oikawa was giving Kuroo the biggest pair of doe eyes they’ve ever seen as he coaxes the bouncy middle blocker and Kunimi to sit in front of them next, “Are not married.”

“Yeah?” Hanamaki rolls his eyes. “Try telling _them_  that.”

* * *

 

After they’re released from Oikawa and Kuroo’s UV Protection Hands of Horror, everyone scatters. The bouncy middle blocker -Inuoka, Kuroo had called him,- and the first year libero completed their dash for the water, their whooping and yelling about the cold quickly drawing the attention of Yamamoto, who ran in after them, yelling something that may have been some sort of challenge, because Yahaba barely had the time to finish brushing sand off his arms before Kyoutani was hauling him up and dragging him into the water too.

Watari and Kai, bless their calm, optimistic souls, had just laughed at all the flailing and splashing and had sat back on their beach chairs, actually having a real conversation about some soap opera they both watched, or meditative breathing or something, Iwaizumi wasn’t sure, because he’d gotten distracted by Kindaichi’s yelping.

After fishing Kindaichi out of the disturbingly deep pit some kids must have dug up and forgotten, he’d stumbled back to “base camp” to see Kunimi had taken over the Hello Kitty towel, the quiet kid patting him absently on the head every once in a while as he munched away at some rice balls he’d conjured out of somewhere.

“Well,” Iwaizumi wanders over to Matsukawa. “He looks comfortable at least.”

“Yeah,” Matsukawa nods, scanning the horizon.

“Looking for someone?” Iwaizumi glances around too. “Where’s Makki?”

“Fetching our victim-, there he is!” Matsukawa waves a hand over his head, getting a thumbs up from Hanamaki, a curious Haiba trailing after him. “We’re going to bury the Russian kid.”

“Uh,” Iwaizumi blinks dumbly. “Is Yaku going to be okay with that?”

“Have a little faith, Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa slaps him on the back a few times. “We just want to see if it’s even possible. Besides,” He jerks a thumb over his shoulder. “We don’t know how long that’s going to keep his keeper distracted, so we gotta hurry.”

Iwaizumi shoots a look over his shoulder, and immediately has to look again, because he was sure he was suffering from heat-induced delusions, but nope, that was definitely some sort of really aggressive game of three-way chicken, Yahaba on Kyoutani’s shoulders, teeth gritted and hair matted as he pushed against Yaku on Yamamoto’s shoulders with one hand, and Shibayama on Inuoka’s with the other. 

“That,” Iwaizumi declares. “Is going to end badly.”

“Probably,” Matsukawa replies with a shrug. “But it’ll buy us time. Wish us luck.”

“Don’t kill him.”

“Oh ye of little faith.”

* * *

 

Unsurprisingly, Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s little project failed really quickly once Yaku stumbled out of the water, because Haiba immediately leaped out of the hole they’d coaxed him into, waving to ‘Yaku-san!,’ completely indifferent to the twin groans of annoyance coming from the other two. 

They got over it fairly quickly when Inuoka wandered over and asked if they needed help, and before Iwaizumi even really knew what was happening, the tall first year was sitting in the hole and happily humming away as Hanamaki and Matsukawa dumped sand in after him.

Yaku had watched them warily for a bit, but after apparently deciding that enough of Inuoka was above ground to keep him alive, he’d turned to the sand castle Haiba was trying to convince him to build, plopping down next to Shibayama, who was pouring water out onto their work with Kindaichi. 

A look towards the shoreline let him see that Kyoutani and Yahaba were still splashing around, but the laughter he could just barely make out made him think that they’d be okay out there for a little while longer without supervision.

He slumps over to the giant umbrella in the middle of everything, where Kozume had taken refuge on a beach chair, steadily tapping away at his handheld while Kuroo badgers him.

“Kenma, you’re at the _beach_ ,” Kuroo flaps a hand around, lazily encompassing Kunimi being rolled onto his stomach by Fukunaga, and the sing-along Hanamaki and Matsukawa had started with their half-buried victim. “You’re supposed to be socializing.”

“Why.” Kenma barely blinks, but Iwaizumi gets the feeling that he’s rolling his eyes somehow. “I already know Tooru.”

“But not the rest of the team,” Kuroo scratches at his hair, almost dislodging his sunglasses. “This team bonding thing is really important to Tooru.”

“I don’t know why we couldn’t bring Koutarou.” That was definitely a whine in Kozume’s voice, but when Kuroo glances up at Iwaizumi pleadingly, he can only shrug.

“He’s right,” He adds pleasantly, plopping down on the edge of the umbrella’s cover, just far enough to get some sun but not too much. “ Would have probably been more entertaining.” And if it meant that Bokuto would have probably brought Akaashi too, well...

The look Kuroo was shooting him told him that he wasn’t buying a word. “Because _that_ isn’t entertaining enough?” He nods his head to the side, and sure enough, Kindaichi was standing awkwardly a in the middle of a sand castle-village, while Shibayama patted sand up his legs, Haiba and Yaku building what looked like little sand snowmen and instructing him to ‘smash them, like Godzilla.’

Iwaizumi just shrugs again and settles back with his hands behind his neck. He’s not sure who’s Lion King towel this is, but it’s pleasantly soft.

“It’s just supposed to be a Seijou and Nekoma thing, like,” Kuroo waves his hands nonsensically, “A family thing, or something.” Kuroo interlaces his fingers. “Blended families getting to know each other better, you know?”

“He’s not my real mom.” Iwaizumi can see the corners of Kozume’s mouth turning up from his spot next to him, and from Kuroo’s amused huff, he’s pretty sure he saw it too.

“You take that back right now!” Yup, definitely a laugh in Kuroo’s voice, he muses, chuckling himself. 

“And what’s so funny?” Iwaizumi tilts his head back to see Oikawa standing at the edge of the circle, the big floppy sun hat that would surely look ridiculous on anyone else sitting dashingly on his somehow still fluffy brown locks. Black magic.

“Where the hell did you get that?” Iwaizumi squints at it. “You weren’t wearing that when we got here.”

“I bought it, duh, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa wrinkles his nose, stepping over a couple of discarded bags before dropping gracefully down onto Kuroo’s lap. “A nice lady on the boardwalk gave me a deal.”

“Shocker,” Kuroo snickers, pressing a kiss to the apple of Oikawa’s flushed cheek. “Good call though; you’re starting to look a little pink.”

“Maybe you should help me reapply my sunscreen then,” Oikawa coos, holding his hat back as he kissed the tip of Kuroo’s nose. “You’re looking annoyingly tan.”

“Genetics.” Kuroo eases a pouting Oikawa down onto the towel next to him, leaning over to grab a stray bottle of sunblock. “I wouldn’t worry though; I think your freckles are adorable.”

“What freckles?!”

“Tooru,” Kozume thrust his hand at Oikawa and made a grabby motion. “Candy.”

“Oh!” Oikawa procures a stick of ichigo ame seemingly out of thin air and passes it to him. “Sorry about that, Ken-chan.”

“It’s ‘kay,” Kozume mutters absently, nibbling at his candied strawberry. “Thanks.”

Oikawa’s smile lights up his face, and Iwaizumi gets to watch Kuroo’s expression melt into something almost disturbingly sweet and lovesick as he looks between his best friend and his boyfriend. Iwaizumi couldn’t even really blame him; very little made him as happy as seeing Akaashi and Oikawa sitting together, talking quietly over shared cups of tea. There was something really appealing about the domesticity of the situation.

That doesn't mean he wants to watch it all day though.

“Oi, Oikawa, I can see the freckles on your shoulders from here.”

“Tetsu-chan-!” 

“Don’t flail, just let me-!”

That’s better.

* * *

 

A few minutes later everything had finally calmed down around them, the sand-burying trio having switched to softer ballads at some point, and the sand castle had evolved into some sort of metropolis, everyone quietly and meticulously racing to finish their sections of construction. 

Kyoutani and Yahaba had finally crawled out of the waves to sit on the shore, staring out at the horizon, hands close enough that their fingers could possibly be overlapping, but Iwaizumi couldn’t see far enough to be sure.

Watari and Kai had fallen asleep at some point, Yamamato snoring away underneath the shade provided by their chairs, Fukunaga diligently swirling matching sunscreen designs onto their ankles and calves. Kunimi had been rolled back on his back, Oikawa’s new hat resting over his face, the brim gently moving up and down with his steady breathes. 

Kozume had switched over to his phone at some point, but he looks happy enough, so Iwaizumi figures he’s okay for now. He’d moved after all, if only to snatch Oikawa’s hat to pass to Fukunaga when he’d walked by. Oikawa for his part had just pouted for a beat before curling back into Kuroo’s side, humming happily when he’d began to rub a soothing hand up and down his side.

They were still at it now, from what Iwaizumi could tell. Oikawa was resting his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, slim fingers intertwined with Kuroo’s over his chest while they murmured back and forth, pausing every once in a while to exchange small kisses. It was kinda sweet, in a really sappy way.

But Iwaizumi could overlook it this time because, well, their half-baked idea  _had_  worked, hadn’t it? Seijou and Nekoma’s volleyball teams may have had a rocky start at the beginning, but everyone had mingled easily enough at the end, with the number of maimings and murders at an all-time record low of zero. Hanamaki and Kunimi were going to be losing some money at the end of the day, and Watari was going to be just a little bit richer. 

He stretches back on his pilfered towel with a content sigh, a grin stretching his lips when a hand extends into his field of vision, a pair of sunglasses dangling from pale fingertips.

“Thanks,” He huffs a breathe of laughter when Kozume just gives him a small smile in response before immediately turning back to his phone. He takes Kuroo’s sunglasses and slips them on, grin widening as he tilts his head back into the sun.

Yeah, it _was_ a good day for the beach after all.

**Author's Note:**

> How the hell did Kuroo and Oikawa manage to stand cuddling in the heat? The power of love, my good people. The power of love~


End file.
